A Shinobi stands tall
by Sniffy Sand
Summary: No matter how hard she tries, Sakura can ignore the fact her son's father is one of the akatsuki... but she doesnt even know who herself. What happens when she sees them again and realises something? WARNING: LEMON AND LIME!
1. Chapter 1

_sadly, i DONT own naruto... but i do own Akaikumo :]_

_**flashbacks**_

_thoughts_

normal

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura sighed as she watched her son fail at trying to hit a tree with a kunai at a 5ft distance. No matter how hard he tried, his aim was poor. Having a picnic in the woods was originally Akaikumo's idea since he wanted to practice his throw. But, it was obvious he wasnt good at it...

She shivered at the thought of her only son being a fail ninja... she was pretty sure his father wasnt one, and she never thought of herself as a failure. There was no other choise but to hope his genes would eventually come alive as he grows.

"Thats enough practicing for now dont you think Akai?" she called him "Come here and grab a bite"

The boy dropped his kunai and ran her way.

"You brought food? Awesome!!!!" he said hunryly.

Sakura just smiled at him. Did six year olds really think picnics are all about playing and running around...

"You know, i was REEEEEEEALY close to hitting the tree the last time" he said stuffing his mouth with sandwiches.

"Thats nice" she faked a smile and just hoped the boy didnt notice she was faking it

_**Flashback**_

_**"How could you expect me to go on a mission like that???" Sakura almost screamed at Tsunade **_

_**"Sakura, you do understand this is a very important undercover S-ranked mission and the lifes of many ninja depend on it." Tsunade tried to remain calm "We have already lost many ninja trying to defend against the Akatsuki, we can not afford anymore damage!"**_

_**"I do understand that, but what i dont understand is why ME?" Sakura was now at the verge of tears, but still as mad as before**_

_**"Because, Sakura, ive known you for years and i think youre the best person to do this." Tsunade did her best to explain.**_

_**Somehow, Sakura managed to stop all her tears from rolling and calm herself down. She knew this was a part of every kunoichi or maybe even every shinobi's career, but why did it have to be now???**_

"You know, one day i want to become a true shinobi and graduate from the academy and then go on real missions!" Akaikumo said with sligh hope in his voice and brought her back to earth.

"You know, Akai its always good to have a certain goal that will keep you going" She told him, but the child only lowered his head

"Yeah, but" his lips shivered "What if i just wasnt ment to be a shinobi..."

Sakura let him stare at the grass for a moment, and then spoke up:

"Remember you're still just a little child, most of your friends probably wouldnt be able to hold a real kunai without cutting themselves."

"Really??? You mean it" Akai's eyes even sparkled at the sun a little

Sakura just nodded and smiled at him. Altho he's never known a fathers love, he had his mother, who loved him for both.

"Come on, lets pack and go back home"

As Sakura helped Akai who insisted on packing the rest of the food, more flashbacks came back to her.

_**Tsunade waited for Sakura's response who kept re-reading what she was supposed to do over and over. Her mission parthner was Shikamaru, because if anything went wrong, he could probably find a way out of the mess. She sighed as she lowered the paper. She and Shikamaru were supposed to find any akatsuki that were coming back from a mission and somehow ran into them. Then came the harder part when Shikamaru was supposed to convince the akatsuki to buy sakura for very low price. The rest was a living H. E. L. L.**_

_**Sakura sighed and looked tsunade in the eyes. "I accept." She said as she stood up**_

_**"Good. You have one day to leave konoha. Come up with a good plan."**_

"I think everythings packed, can we go now? i want to practice my throw some more when we get home"

At that moment, Akaikumo reminded her of Naruto a little. Even thought he couldnt succeed at something, he kept trying no matter what. And of herself when she was little. Always trying to get Sasuke no matter what...

"Mom, can i ask you something?" Akai asked and put his hands behind his head

"Sure, go ahead"

"Why did you give me this name, Akaikumo? Theres no such thing as red clouds so its kinda pointless..."

Sakura knew the reason why she gave him that name. She knew and even hated it.

"Wow, thats a good question" Sakura even widened her eyes for effect "I guess i just thought it was unique and liked it."

Akai looked at her and smiled. "If you like it, then i like it too"

--------------------------------------------------------

_A/N So what do you think of this chappie? In case it was hard to figure out Akaikumo means "red cloud" (akai = red, kumo= cloud)..._

_Please review, reading reviews makes me happy and knowing someone reads what i write makes me write as fast as alive as i can. In other words,__** review if you want more! **__:)_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I will own Naruto when the sky turns black and all the clouds turn red, Hidan sacrifices all my teachers to Jashin, Zetsu becomes a vegetarian, Tobi has a child with my best friend and Pein plays with barbies... in other words : NEVAH! XD

Chapter 2

"Here you go" Sakura said as she finished drawing a real size human figure on a tree and stepped back so Akai could practice. "Just imagine its a real person and the lifes of many shinobi depend on you"

He nodded and gave ger a confident look before taking out a kunai and turning at the tree. His look changed now. It was the look a person gave you when they focused on you and you only. The look a person gave you when they wanted to kill you.

He spun the kunai in his right hand with full streinght and aimed for a certain spot on the tree. When he thew it, it hit the tree where the drawn persons heart would have been.

"Hey, you did it!" Sakura cheered. Just when she was about to give her son a hug she stepped back because he took out two more kunai which later landed on the spots where the persons eyes would have been.

Sakura gulped and stepped back again. His expression had changed. It was like Akaikumo wasnt a cheerful little boy anymore. He looked so different it even scared her. She emadieattely pictured him in a black cloak with red couds masacring people and fresh blood staining his dark hair.

Akai got back to being his 6 year old self and grinned in a childish way. "Not bad huh?"

Sakura didnt know what to say. She walked to him and bent down to his level "Akai, when you threw the kunai at that tree... who did you picture?"

"Well..." the boy started "Picturing the life of many shinobi depend on me was hard... So i pictured the two people that stole the headband."

"What headband?" Sakura gave him a confused look and waited for his response.

"Naruto's headband"

Sakura titled her head in confusion a little and shot him a look.

"Oh, you dont know about that..." Akai went on "Well... remember yesterday when you had to spend the whole day at the hospital and left me over at naruto' s?I got bored and Hinata asked me if i wanted to make cookies with her and i said yes"

"Akai..." Sakura started with a rather serious tone "I dont see what that has to do with anything and you know its bad to lie."

"Im not lieing!!!" he was now at the verge of tears "To make cookies you need flour and they didnt have any! Hinata told me to go buy some and naruto said he will let me wear his headband while i do. When i was on my way to the store i bumped into an alien and fell and the alien and a man stole his headband and the money... IM SORRY!!!" He now lowered his head and set his tears free.

"Oh its okay sweetie" Sakura pulled him into a hug and the boy hugged her tighter "What did the alien look like?"

"He had blue skin and weird eyes and was tall. The other guy was also weird and had red eyes and wore the same cloak as the alien" Akai replied trying to calm himself down.

_**Flashback**_

_**"And why do you want to sell her to us?" Kisame shot Shikamaru a dangerous look.**_

_**"You dont have to pay me for her, i just want to get rid of her because soon enough she will probably start bringing men to our house and father doesnt want that" Shikamaru replied in his bored tone.**_

_**"Well, what do you say, Itachi?" Kisame turned to Itachi who didnt even bother replying**_

_**For a moment Shikamaru thought they would soon try to kill them and was begining to make up plans in his mind but his thoughts were soon cut off**_

_**"We'll take her, now run away if you dont want to die" Kisame tried to scare him.**_

_**Shikamaru bowed and slowly walked away with one thought on his mind: "You better get some information, Sakura"**_

Sakura gasped and let go of him before starting to run with full speed towards the hokage place. Itachi and Kisame were in Konoha... she had to inform Tsunade!

A/N well there goes the second chapter... remember, reviews are always welcomed C :


	3. Chapter 3

A/N i TRIED to make it longer. i swear i TRIED!!! Oh and just so you know, in this fanfic SASUKE IS DEAD!!! Yeah you herd me, DEAD!!! Itachi killed him!!! *3*

me: Oh yea and just thought i warn you... BEWARE OF HIDAN AND THE LUSTFUL LEADER!!! x.x

Pein: yes.

Me: *at the readers* he made me do it! sorry sakura-chan if youre listening ... *looks around looking for sakura* pfft... NOT XD

Tobi: Sniffy-chan is a bad girl!!! XC

me/pein: *sweatdrop*

_**flashback thoughts**_

**flashback inner sakura**

_**-----------------------**_

_**Flashback**_

\

_**Kisame noticed they were getting closer to the hideout "Tie your headband around her eyes, Itachi, we dont want her to know where the hideout is" he said**_

_**Itachi nodded and tied his headband around sakura's eyes so tight it even hurt her eyes. It smelled like blood. And dust. That made inner Sakura go insane: **_**"What if he just kills me now???Or maybe Kisame will cut me to ribbons with his stupid shark skin... WHAAAAAA" She grabbed her head and started jumping around.**

_**Before Sakura knew it they were already inside the hideout and she could clearly hear the voices of the other members.**_

_**"Who's this?" Said zetsu (white) who was playing poker with Hidan. "SNACK!" cheered zetsu (black) "lets eat her now!"**_

_**"Shut up you goddamn whore!" said hidan and threw his cards in zetsus face "You are not going to eat another person i want to sacrifice to jashin!!!**_

_**"One day i will eat your stupid Jashin like this!" Said zetsu (black) and started chewing on one of the cards Hidan threw at him**_

_**Itachi widened his eyes a little on what was going on, but just a little so no one could notice "We are not going to kill her" Kisame said "That is unless Leader orders us to"**_

_**"WHAAAAAAAAAAAA?" Hidans jaw dropped "Just look at the slut! SHE MUST FUCKING DIE!!!"**_

_**"No. You are not sacrificing my snack!"**_

_**"Lets go see Leader, Itachi" Kisame who was getting a headache dragged Sakura in a direction unknown to her. Itachi just followed.**_

_**--**_

_**"I see..." Pein said and put his hands together. "Interesting idea, This way i wont have to give you all ... chores" He shot Kisame a look reminding him he forgot to clean the hideout when he was supposed to. Kisame just sweatdroped.**_

_**Sakura still had Itachi's headband around her eyes and couldnt see a thing. She could only hear their voices, their facial expressions were a mystery to her. **_

_**"Very well... dismissed. She can stay." Pein said and Itachi grabbed Sakura's shoulders ready to take her outside of Leader's office. **_

_**"I said she stays, Itachi." Pein didnt like repeating himself "I'll give you you headband back tomorrow."**_

_**Kisame and Itachi looked at eachother and raised their shoulders before leaving the room.**_

_**----------------------**_

"She probably went to tell the Hokage how AWESOME i am" Akai grinned to himself as he collected all the kunai he used. "I'll probably make genin till the end of the day" A picture of Tsunade giving him a head protector and sending him on a mission popped into his head and his grin grew wider. "YEAH, Im sure thats the reason"

Little did he knew Kisame and Itachi were hiding just a few feet away.

"Thats the kid from yesterday... we should have killed him when we had the chance"__Itachi said regreting he let the child live

"Why not kill him now, Itachi" Kisame asked his parthner "Maybe he already told someone he saw us."

"Considering his age, hes supposed to be an idiot. You think he knows us?"

"Maybe he thinks were the boogiemen" Kisame tried not to smirk "Lets kill him now, Itachi"

Just when they were about to sneak behind him, Akai spotted them.

"Hah, im not afraid of you, i just killed your tree versions so you cant hurt me!" He stuck his tongue out at them.

Itachi sweatdropped at how much of an idiot the kid was being, but Kisame wasnt patient. He already had his shark skin in his hand and was spinning it was the same sword he had used so many times to cut his oponents to ribbons without even breaking a sweat.

The boy withdrew his thongue and widened his eyes. His facial expression changed to the complete opposite of the one before. Kisame's sword scared him... not only did it scare him, but it also caused his eyes to ... CHANGE.

**A/N I hope you enjoyed :P oh and also I CHANGED THE TITLE *bows***

**Itachi: You lack ideas! **

**Me: oh shut up! **

**Pein: *wants more flashbacks with him***

**Me: REVIEW for more. I wont update and finish peins flashback if you dont.... REVIEW!!!!!!! dx**


	4. Chapter 4

_**a/n it is impossible for me to write 1000 word chapter *lowers head* :C *is shot***_

_**...ive been keeping this foor a month now... because i hate this chapter! **_

_**Naruto:ReviewTEBAYO!**_

_-------------_

Disclaimer: Kishimoto is a GUY

-------------

Chapter 4

-------------

"heheh" Kisame smirked and stared "recognise the eye, Itachi?"

Itachi didnt say anything, so Kisame put his sword back on his back. As he did so, they both herd high-pitched laughing behind them. Akai was grinning and pointing at them.

"HA! I knew you couldnt hurt me!" he said "Because im AWESOME and can throw kunai and kill tree figures and i bet you CANT!!!!"

Itachi turned to the child. He always hated little children. To him, they were the most annoying thing in the world, overhappy human looking idiots not taller than five feet that want to know every jutsu there is... or think they ALREADY know everything.

"And guess what! My mom knows the hokage in real life and she will tell her about me and i will make genin by the end of the day! And then i will tell the hokage to send you both at the academy because YOU BOTH SUCK!!!" With that the boy stuck out his tongue at the duo that could kill him in no time.

Itachi was getting even more pissed now. It was always the same thing with little boys. He wasnt like that when he was little... without thinking twice, he shot Akai a look and shouted:

"MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN!!!" With that, for the first time, six year old boy was sent to the mangekyou world.

Meanwhile an interesting conversation was going on at the Hokages office.

"You are saying theyve been in the village for more than a day?" Tsunade asked shocked by the news Sakura just reported to her.

"Yes, Akai has never lied to me and besides-"

"Wait, your son spotted them?" Tsunade looked her student straight in the eyes

"Well yes"

"Then why didnt you bring him with you? He could be dead by now!" The Hokage pointed out the obvious "Do you think the Akatsuki would risk getting caught while on a mission instead of eliminating a child thats not even important to the world?"

Sakura never thought Akatsuki could kill Akai while she went to notify the Hokage, but when she came to think of it, it made sense. She regreted even thinking about notifying the Hokage in the first place. If only she was wiser and used her brain for once...

"Well what are you waiting for? You go save your son while I assing anbu to get rid of Akatsuki"

"Yes m'aam" With that said Sakura used a jutsu to teleport to a bushy hiding spot near her house, just in case there were Akatsuki around. And to her (not so big) surprise, only a few bushes separated her from two people she knew too well - Kisame and Itachi.

Sakura widened her eyes and quickly ducked behind the bushes, carefull not to make noise.

"Woah Itachi, are you sure you want to make _another_ clan vanish?"

Itachi didnt bother looking at his mission partner. He just parted his lips and murmured "Leader-sama has the rinnengan too..."

Even thought Itachi was quiet, Sakura could still hear what he said. She fainted the word "_Rinnengan_" echoing in her mind

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**flashback**

**Sakura had not yet seen the leaders face, but his voice creeped her out. Not to mention the dusty blood smell of itachis headband. "God knows where that thing had been" she thought to herself **

**"You can take off that headband" Pein said in his usual voice**

**Sakura was glad to hear she didnt have to smell the smell of itachi anymore. But still, she thought twice. What if it was some sort of a test... but she wasnt supposed to think like that... if she wanted to look like a servant she was supposed to think like one. And act like one as well...**

**"T-thank you... sir" Sakura said, trying to copy Hinata. Oh how she wished she had Hinata's voice... **

**Sakura untied the headband that was around her eyes for a while now and put it on the ground. She looked around. The room was dark and she still couldnt see the Leaders face. But she was sure he could see hers. She felt his eyes on her.**

**"This is so idiotic..." Sakura thought "Having to share the same air with the living definition for a psyco."**

**"You sure like to test my patience... do i have to remind you to be polite and introduce yourself?"**

**Sakura opened her mouth to say something, but Pein, who apparently got closer to her, slapped across the face... **_**hard.**_

_**A/N**_

_**Me: OMG this chapter suuuuuuuuuucks D: its waaaaay too male OC centric :(**_

_**Naruto: yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeah... it should have been ramen-centric...**_

_**Pein: No, PAIN centric!**_

_**Deidara: ART centric!**_

_**Naruto: NO, ramen centric!**_

_**Hidan: Shut the fuck up homo jinchuuriki! Jashin centric! **_

_**Itachi: Hatered centric...**_

_**Kakuzu: money centric!**_

_**Tobi: HEY PEOPLEEEEEEEEEE GUES WUUUUUUUUUUUT! :D**_

_**everyone but tobi: WHAT?**_

_**Tobi: Tobi is a good boooooy *giggle***_

_**Deidara: what the fuck? *starts ranting***_

_**Me: *sihg*... REVIEW! **_


End file.
